Lets Talk About Spaceships
by I'mTrueBlue
Summary: AU.. What happens when you fall for someone too COOL for SCHOOL? Ok that was lame. You will probably find my story to be a good read though so try it out :
1. REEKS AND SEEKS

**MY MIND IT REEKS AND SEEKS ALL NIGHT  
YOUR MIND IT REEKS AND SEEKS ALL NIGHT  
OUR MIND IT REEKS AND SEEKS ALL NIGHT  
HER MIND IT REEKS AND SEEKS ALL NIGHT!**

**The title is a song called lets talk about spaceships by say hi to your mom. Listen to it. Its awesome.**

**So I really hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing. Tom does. I wouldn't mind the musgrave to be a sex slave when I take over the world with my writing though. ok i'll stop with the lameness.**

**REED :}**

**Chapter 1- REEKS AND SEEKS**

So here I am listening to Kyla discuss her AP physics homework with Chelsea. This is what we do. This is what we do basically every day, in and out of school we talk about school nonstop. I always talk because it was what I was used to. I was used to getting easy A's in every single class. That was until my eyes landed upon a blonde beauty in the beginning of the year. She was smoking a cigarette and applying eye liner at the same time. It was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen anyone do.

"Ash, did you ever finish the Trig quiz online yesterday?" Chelsea disrupted me from my wonderful anti school thought.

"Um. Yeah I did last night actually." She looked at me as if she knew I was lying. Chelsea noticed the change in me unlike my sister who was too busy worrying about college even though we were barely into our junior year.

"What did you get?"

"87… Good grades like always." I bet even the most gullible of the gullibles wouldn't believe what was coming out of my mouth. There lacked confidence in every letter of my sentence as I spoke it.

After I was finally left alone my eyes made their way to the familiar table full of the schools most powerful people. There was Aiden. The jock who could play the guitar as if one accompanied him since the day he left his mother's womb. He had killer looks too. Even a super lesbian like me would fall for the raven haired boy.

Next is Glen. He moved down from Europe about two months ago and is constantly telling stories of the women he banged back at home. He also sells drugs and even though the world knows no one does anything about it. The teachers are even probably scoring off the kid. He also always wears this gay black scarf all the time. It's really lame.

So after Glen comes Madison. She is a complete bitch and has her nose so high in the air that she always walks into English with a little bit of cloud still occupying usually the right side of her nose. She's been in a bunch of hip hop videos and probably has some sex tapes out there.

Carmen is exact opposite. She plays the drums for some band that plays shows where someone always ends up dead. She looks like she never sleeps although she can be very attractive at times.

So no one is really together in the group except Clay who is only there sometimes to slap Madison's ass when he feels the need to show ownership.

Now last but the very best is Spencer Carlin. Yes I had to say her last name. I have English with her in which I spend most of my time studying her every move. Despite how much I know about everyone in the group I know nothing about Spencer other than the fact that her and Aiden hook up sometimes and she's a whore. There have been numerous amounts of stories where she ends up sleeping with so and so then breaking their hearts right after. She always looks bored, never smiles for anything, and talks about drugs a lot more than a normal high school drug doer. Considering how horrible of a person she is you'd think someone like me would be repulsed by even the sight of her. Well no. I find her the complete opposite of repulsive.

"Ashley! Bell rang. Hurry off to English before you get in trouble." Kyla ran as fast as she could when she noticed my hands moving robotically to pick up my tray.

I looked back over one more time and the Glen kid was giving the girls some candy even though there was still a good amount of eyes in the quad. It's pretty funny.

About ten minutes into class the "I don't give a fuck bunch" decided to show up. By the time they showed up Mr. Stevens had fallen asleep right on his desk like he did every single day. He had this weird sleeping problem that the faculty never looked into because so many students were signing up for his class they figured he was doing something right.

"So he went and fucked the bitch then told me about it and said I'm taking you out tonight at 8. What type of shit is that?" Madison took the seat next to me and sniffed a couple of times. She wasn't crying.

I took out my sketch book and got lost in drawing Mr. Stevens unconscious while I listened to the conversation between the three girls.

"Madison. Just switch teams." Carmen and Spencer laughed as Madison grunted.

Carmen likes girls by the way. Forgot to mention that. If you're wondering how I know so much about the group. It's because they don't care. They really don't. Nothing matters or is a secret to them except for Spencer. She's the only one people can barely gossip about.

"I don't get what you find so great about the same sex. They cause as much trouble as men do."

"Madison girls just have that thing you know."

"Well who would you fuck in this class?"

Oh man. I feel six eyes on me and it's only messing up my drawing. I look up slowly and I see a judgmental Madison, an interested Carmen, and an indifferent Spencer.

"Hi." Was all I managed to get out.

"I'd fuck you." That earned Carmen a punch on her shoulder from Spencer. I just continued to stare at them wide eyed.

"Um."

"Don't mind Carmen. What is that?" Madison pulled my sketch book right out of my hands and an instant pain entered my entire body. My cheeks filled up with steam and I'm pretty sure that caused them to turn the bright red they usually do when I'm nervous as fuck.

"This is amazing." Madison just stared at me as if she'd never seen art while on coke.

"It is pretty damn awesome." Carmen pretty much did the same.

"Yeah cool." Spencer however, she only looked at her nails as if the boredom I was causing was about to kill her.

"What's this? It sucks compared to everything else" She pointed at the character that I had grown fond of in my early teenage years.

"Brendan from this show called Home Movies."

"I love Home movies…" Her blue eyes met mine and it was the first time I had ever seen Spencer Carlin smile.


	2. Oooh I could DIE

**Thanks for all of them wonderful reviews. I know I took forever, but I have a very acceptable excuse. I bought the sims 3 and it took over my life along with alcohol consumption and lazynass. Now i'm tired of both the sims and curing hangovers so here you all go.**

Holey Moley me oh my,

You're the apple of my eye,

Girl I've never loved one like you.

**Chapter 2- OooH I could DIE**

Well here I am on a Saturday afternoon listening to Kyla babble on about something I really don't care about. Her voice has sadly begun afflicting my poor little ears and she is too wrapped up in herself to notice. I swear I don't even nod or mumble yeahs and this girl just keeps on talking. Chelsea is here too but she's quiet and very pensive. I feel like she's about to break at any moment.

"Maybe we can join some club-"

"Can you shut up?" Her voice ripped and destroyed Kylas sentence before she could finish it. It was a soft sentence too. She didn't scream or get into Kylas face. She just told her bluntly to keep quiet.

"What?"

"We always talk about school and school then some more school after that. Can we for once talk about something else?"

Kyla was just surprised. Her face hadn't move to show any emotion other than shock.

"It's jus- You're right."

"Ashley, do you have anything to say?"

"I agree with Chels."

"Alright then it's settled. We're going to Ricks house party tonight no objections got it?"

Both Kyla and I just nodded only I added a little smile to my nod while Kyla held a blank expression as if she had never heard of a party before in her life.

"Kay ladies let's get to it."

Before I knew it our car was parked in front of a giant house filled with sweaty, lustful teenagers on the prowl relationship of not. Kyla had "surprisingly" complained about each and every single thing since the party was mentioned, but now she was too nervous to speak. Or so I thought.

"Do we really have to do this?" A shaky voice asked.

"Yes." And before I knew it we were inside watching kids grind on each other as if they were trying to start camp fires with one another. I had already spotted Madison flirting with someone that wasn't Clay. I expect to see a drive by later tonight and no, it isn't racism. Clay is one hardcore fucker when it comes to his pride, or so I've heard.

Anyway by now Chelsea has started downing shots which means Kyla is in some corner crying while some beautiful man tries to help her out despite the several beers running through his system. This means I'm free to do as I please and as I stare onto the dance floor I can definitely scratch that out. Kegs are good which means keg it is.

That is when I see a very disoriented Aiden sucking from a very long tube. That means that there won't be any manly juice left in the metal object so fuck it. I try and find my way outside and when I finally do I breathe out happiness.

"Fucking stupid teenagers." I blurt out as I clean off my skirt for no apparent reason.

"Well considering you're at a party I'm guessing you enjoy mentally torturing yourself? That or your date left you for some other girl with bigger tits." She smiled as she stood with her beer.

Oh lady luck has brought me a basket of four leaf clovers today.

"Spencer Carlin." She stated simply, but firmly as she took a swig from the bottle that was dripping sweat onto her perfect fingers.

"I know."

"Yeah everyone does, but we haven't really formally met."

"Right uh- A-Ashley Davies." I stuck my hand out and she just giggled as she sat back down and handed me a beer. I bent over to reach for it and then joined her.

"So Stutter Davies, what went on in there that made you despise our generation?"

Spencer Carlin wasn't just some troubled teenager. She was and most definitely was a nerd. Just like me only it was covered by the tiny stud on the right side of her nose and the unruly hair that covered her angelic face.

"Stutter?"

"Right u-um well just the dancing, and the drinking all of it so there is none left for me, and I don't know everyone just loses what lies between their ears at things like these."

"Very true, but I my friend have had four of these and am perfectly adequate."

I could only laugh at her inane sentence and the way you could hear a slight slur in her words.

"What? Had no idea I knew what adequate meant let alone had the capabilities to use it in a sentence?"

I was shocked at how well formed her sentences were and how brilliant she sounded. "I –uh- Don't judge people."

"Well that's a sur-"

That's when the door opened and out came a Madison screaming ugly Spanish words at the top of her lungs.

"Madison calm down." Spencer shot up at lightning speed and swayed a bit to the right before reaching her dramatic friend. The beers were starting to get to the blonde.

"What are you doing out here when the party is in there. You know I have to enjoy this before Clay comes with the boys."

"I was only trying to score some crack off of that girl." She didn't even turn around to look at me as she pointed. What a bitch.

"Ugh Glen will kill you. Let's go." And that was it. It seems lady luck got stopped by the cops for all the green stuff in her basket because I wasn't having any sort of it after the blonde left my sight.

Walking back into the part I spotted a very loose Kyla dancing on a speaker with another girl her height. Chelsea was nowhere to be found and I was standing among idiots with only one beer in me. I decided going up the stairs would be my best bet to get away so I did and I did not get away from anything as I opened the bathroom door.

Now that is the first time I saw Spencer's sex face as Madison's face took up the space in between her long slender golden tinted legs.


	3. You, You're just a substitute

**You're reviews make me happy :] so here's another one of my weird song lines.**

**Well, I guess by the blood stain of your lips**

**And the wander of your fingertips**

**I should prove true to my emptiness **

**AND STAY HERE!!!**

**Well, I'm just a kid of ill repute**

**But the skin I wear is my only suit**

**And you, you're just a substitute**

**For the one I hold dear.**

**Chapter 3- You, You're just a subsitute**

It's Monday and for the first time in three years I decided to skip school. My phone had rung about twenty times from 7:00 to 7:09. I probably have a million voicemails with Kyla screaming my name and 80 different colleges I wouldn't get accepted to now.

"Hmm 8:30." I said out loud and stared at the emptiness in my room. First time I decide to play hooky and I'm lying in bed with nothing to do. Fun. It seems that the other night was playing in my mind like a broken record. Her blue eyes ripping into mine as everything went into that slow motion affect that happens in those type of situations, then before you know it everything starts playing again in lightning speed and you can't grasp what has just happened.

_As soon as I opened that door I heard nothing and felt nothing. The only things working were my eyes as my mouth quivered along with the rest of my body. Her blue eyes were clouded by uncertainty and rage as they bore into mine. I couldn't tell if she was asking for help or asking me to leave, but I ended up going with the latter. Without thinking I shut the door as fast as I could and rested my body against it finally catching my breath again. Soon after I realized what was going on behind this very door that supported my weight so I ran back down stairs._

_"Ashley?" I looked over at the familiar voice slowly and saw Chelsea standing right next to Clay who looked confused himself._

_"Can we go?"_

_"Yeah I was looking for you. Kyla passed out so we got her into the car." She let out a small giggle and then we made our way outside, Clay following right behind._

_"We" seriously dude?_

_Kyla had somehow managed to get out of the vehicle in her drunken state and was no puking all over Rick's front lawn._

_"Shit." I ran over and pulled her hair back as she screamed I'm sorry in between her chokes._

And that was our wonderful first night at a party together. I know it shouldn't bother me, but catching the girl you like with another girl can really fuck someone up. At least now I know she might have a thing for women. Maybe just Hispanic girls? I hope not. I should start taking some Spanish lessons and buy spray on tan.

So after much uncertainty as to what my day would be like I decided the beach would be a good choice.

The drive was very peaceful since I decided leaving my phone at home would be best. The beach was as well, but hunger took over me after not having my usual breakfast and I began looking for a good looking place to eat. After searching for about two minutes a small diner came in my view and the word pie. Pie always attracts the Davies family no pun intended.

The small diner which was called Pete's Diner, (yes I know very original) was beautiful inside. It had a 90's feel to it but was still rather modern. Pictures of old bands lined up the walls as well as records that all together were probably worth more than this place. It was the first time I had thought about something else other than Madison looking for treasure on Spencer. You know what really sucks? Latinas roll their R's. You know how skilled her tongue must be? I'm a shack compared to that skyscraper and now my mood is back to being as shitty as it was before I walked in here.

"You ok?" a petite manicured hand saw me out of my Spencer induced daydream.

"Y-yes. Sorry." My cheeks turned bright red which made the beautiful girl in front of me smile.

She reminded me of Spencer. Well only her hair. I need to shut up.

"So booth ok?"

"Yep."

She led me to my booth and that's when I realized that I probably looked like some lonely tourist.

After only a couple of seconds the waitress that led me to my booth sat right in front of me with two cups of coffee.

"On my break, you mind?" She asked before smiling into her mug and raising her right eyebrow.

"No it's cool." I was pretty calm which shocked me. I was never this good around anyone that wasn't Kyla or Chelsea.

"I'm Sasha."

"Ashley."

"So Ashley what are you doing in a diner on a Monday morning?"

"Playing hooky."

She laughed lightly at this.

"You're still in highschool?"

"Sadly."

"Jailbait?"

"Cougar?" What has gotten into me?

"I like your style." She sent me another sweet smile and stood up.

"I like your face."

"Call me." She gave me a small piece of paper with her number on it. This was the first time I had ever spoken to a girl like that. The very first time I've even picked up a girl.

"I will." I stood up as she picked up my empty cup. I sent her a rusty wink and made my way out of the diner in a very breezy manner which was miserably interrupted by the steps my cockiness was too busy to see. Luckily I chose to regain composure on a child whose parent was clearly a workaholic. He began crying as I pushed off his shoulder so I ran as fast as I could and without looking my body collided with another small frame that smelt of sun tan lotion and vanilla.

"Fuck." I know that voice!

I looked up and there she was in all her blonde glory as the sun shone on her half naked body while she rubbed her perfect head. Then her crystal blue eyes met mine and I saw it. Even my infatuation couldn't influence what I saw in those eyes.

We all know this part. This part is the first time I ran into Spencer Carlin. This is also the first time I saw anything in those blue eyes.


End file.
